


We Can Think Of Time Later

by Coup_De_Tete



Series: Klive Ficlets [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Caught, Five is a loud moaner, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Movie Night, no beta we die like men, sorry if it's shit, this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: Klaus and Five have a movie marathon, but it doesn't go quite as planned. Maybe they can rectify that in the morning.





	We Can Think Of Time Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coupe_de_foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/gifts).



> I've never posted on here before so i apologise if you guys can tell lmao  
> Happy reading y'all!

Klaus had decided on a movie marathon which Five couldn’t object to. They both felt like lazily snuggling together that night, so that’s what they did. And they were both content with that choice of plans. Wrapped in a soft blue blanket that matched Five’s pj’s, they made themselves comfortable whilst their siblings were out of the house for the night, a bowl of snacks placed on the table. 

Klaus hadn’t expected his brother to fall asleep so soon, but it appeared that around the middle of the third movie, Five crashed against his sibling’s shoulder, quietly snoring in the living room. The taller man had his arm around the boy, comfortingly pulling him closer. He gently pushed back a few strands of hair that fell on his brother’s gorgeous face before planting a kiss on the top of his head. The peaceful moment made Klaus’ heart beat a little bit faster as he tried his best not to stare at Five’s face too long. He pulled the blanket to better cover the smaller one, taken aback by the adorable weak groan that the boy unconsciously let out whilst nuzzling his brother’s upper arm. 

Klaus could just faint at how cute the sight was as he fell more in love with his brother. A yawn escaped his mouth when tiredness got to him, leaning his head on top of Five’s and shutting his eyes close with the TV still on. 

In the early morning, Klaus opened an eye to find himself lied down on his back, neck against the cushion with one leg falling off of the sofa, Five nested on top of him. Their stomachs were pressed together as their breathing mixed, the soft rise and fall of the smaller one’s chest comforting Klaus who could feel it under his hand on Five’s back. The taller man smiled at the precious and calm expression on his sleeping brother’s face. He enjoyed the moment and took it in by closing his eyes again, exhaling deeply while his mind went blank. 

After a moment, Five woke up by himself, tilting his head slightly to look at his brother. He nudged the taller man, shaking him a bit to get him to open his eyes. A long hum escaped Klaus’ mouth as his eyelids retracted, locking gazes with Five. The boy smiled weakly before his sibling’s eyes, looking almost innocent. Cerulean irises looked up at Klaus through thick eyelashes, blinking as the small body shifted on top of the taller man. Delicate lips came in contact with Klaus’, a simple peck turning into a loving morning kiss when Five’s hands moved to rest on his brother’s shoulders. 

Klaus instinctively held the boy’s waist, their tongues sloppily dancing together in the early embrace. Five experimentally rolled his hips down, rubbing their crotches together without breaking the kiss which earned him a muffled moan from his brother. Klaus tightened his grip on Five’s waist, holding him down for more friction. The boy took it as a sign that he could keep going so he did, grinding down on his brother and feeling both of their bulges come in contact. Hard presses made their erections crave further attention and Five hastily slid his pyjama pants off. 

Once his underwear was removed, Five teased at the trail of hair under Klaus’ bellybutton before tugging his briefs down, exposing his brother’s hard cock.   
The taller man whined when Five’s tongue made it’s way on his shaft, staring into the piercing blue colour whilst his dick was being coated in saliva. 

Klaus reached for his jacket he discarded on the floor last night, revealing a small bottle of lube out of one pocket. Five curiously raised an eyebrow at him who simply stuck his tongue out as a response to his brother’s questioning look, covering his fingers with the smooth liquid.  
The boy properly straddled Klaus’ lap, letting him insert the cold digits into his hole. Five bit his lip at the feeling of two fingers stretching him out, moving in and out of his hole before a third one was added, making the boy throw his head back. Klaus curled his digits against Five’s inner walls, earning him a shudder from his sibling. Once he was done being prepped, Five’s desperation to feel full again took control of him; taking Klaus’ length inside of his entrance little by little. He winced, coping with the discomfort as he tried to adjust. Klaus wasn’t exactly “big” but he was quite much for what Five’s body could handle.   
-“Fuck..”  
-“Take it easy, Pumpkin~”  
The taller man reached out a hand to hold his brother’s smiling cheek. The boy took a few deep breaths, taking Klaus’ cock all the way down. Five huffed before he began to grind up and down the shaft, stretching his hole all while looking into the pretty green irises under him.

It didn’t take much longer for them to find a pleasing rhythm that appealed to both of their desires, not too slow, not too fast. Five started moaning out cute little noises, Klaus’ grip on his waist keeping him 

 

steady as he shamelessly rode him. The taller one bucked his hips up, accelerating the pace ever so slightly and making a moaning, sweating mess of his brother.   
-“Shit, yes! Fuuuuck yes, right there, right there babe~ Don't- don't stop!”  
Klaus happily followed Five’s vocal guidance, better angling himself once the boy leaned to press his hands down on his chest. Heavy breathing mixed in the open room accompanied by the sound of skin slapping. Too taken in the moment, neither of them heard their siblings’ footsteps down the stairs. Vanya and Diego quietly stood there and watched in horror as their brothers explicitly made out on the family couch, deafened by Five’s repeated whimpering. 

The violinist put her hand over her mouth and turned around in utter shock whilst Diego furrowed his brows and eventually cleared his throat, startling Five who turned his head in sync with Klaus. The two were now sharing eye contact with Diego after awkwardly pausing their action. Five spoke.

-“What do you want?!”  
-“First of all, gross. But has either of you seen Luther and Allison? They said they’d be home by this morning but we can’t find them anywhere.”  
-“They’re probably fucking in a motel nearby, they’ll be back soon.”

Five snickered at Klaus’ answer, still trying to cover his blushing face with his hand. 

-“Hilarious, Klaus.”  
-“Can you guys please leave now? We’re not quite done, little Five here hasn’t screamed my name yet~”  
-“Call me little again, I swear to fuck-“  
-“You guys are repulsively obscene.”

Vanya left at that, stepping away from her brothers in bewilderment and confusion after Diego walked out of the room. 

The two lovers were alone again, processing what had just happened before chuckling in amusement, pressing their foreheads together. Five pulled himself off and fell back on Klaus’ chest, still embarrassed. He scoffed. 

-“You don’t wanna keep going?”  
-“No, thanks, i think Diego’s leather costume really turned me off. I’ll pass.”

Klaus giggled at his brother before planting a kiss to his head.

-“I’ll make sure they don’t bother us next time~”


End file.
